Another Time
by bluedoggie95
Summary: Harry Potter, who had just defeated Voldemort, is given an offer he can't refuse. He and his friends embark on a new adventure, getting to know the Marauders! Will they accept them or will fate keep them apart?
1. Proposal

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, the Boy-Who Totally-Kicks-Ass, (last one courtesy of the twins) whatever you call him, was standing in Professor Dumbledore's office. Well, it was Dumbledore's in his life, but that had ended the year prior to this one. He was facing Dumbledore's portrait, sitting in the same chair he had always sat in. The middle one, directly across from where Dumbledore's chair was. Just sitting in that chair brought both happy and painful memories. Standing right by Dumbledore's desk was Professor McGonogall.

"So Harry, what do you say?" Dumbledore's portrait smiled kindly, and Harry swore that he saw the ancient blue eyes twinkle.

"What am I supposed to say?" he answered back. Professor McGonagoll shot him a death glare. He just smiled cheekily at her.

"Well, you are giving me the option of going back in time, for my parents last year in school, take my seventh year classes there, and bring three people of my choice, so I am kind of shocked, I mean first, how the hell are we supposed to get there since we broke all of the time-turners, secondly, won't that alter the past?" Harry stared up at his old professor. Said professor chuckled.

"Don't you mind those things Harrry, you and whoever you pick deserve the vacation, especially if I am right with my assumptions on who you are going to bring." Dumbledore answered merrily.

Harry just rolled his eyes, completely ignoring Professor McGonagoll's pointed glares at his apparent disrespect to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Potter, just answer!" the strict professor snapped. Harry laughed.

"I say…" he paused, accomplishing the desired of effect of Proffesor McGonagoll getting even more impatient and glaring at him fiercely. "Bloody hell, yes!" he answered. Dumbledore chuckled and Professor McGonagoll muttered something that sounded remotely like, 'definetly his father's son.'

He stood up, getting ready to leave the room.

"I am going to inform the people I'm taking with me." He answered McGonagoll's silent question.

"Be back at six this evening Potter!" McGonagoll yelled at his retreating back. He merely held his hand up in response and left the circular office.

When McGonagoll was sure that Harry was not in ear shot shot, she turned to Dumbledore.

"1977 doesn't know what's about to hit it." She informed the portrait. He chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"What ever do you mean Minervra?' he questioned. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't play dumb, Albus. You know as well as I do that ever since he defeated Voldemort, that boy's father has shown through him more." Albus laughed again.

"True, very true. The school is in for a shock, isn't it?" Albus answered, his ancient face scrunched up in a grandfatherly type smile.

"I pity it, two Potters. Poor, poor school." She shook her head. Albus's merry laugh rang around the room.

Harry was ambling down the third floor corridor. He seemed to be completely oblivious to all around him. He was thinking heavily on what he had just been told. Being able to actually see, not only his parents, but Sirius and Remus alive again. He missed them both terribly, Sirius's bark-like laughter, Remus's soft smile and encouraging responses. It would be great to see them as teenagers, carefree, and having fun. It would be amazing to see Sirius as how he looked in the pictures of his parents' wedding, carefree and handsome, without the slightly haunted look that thirteen years' spent in Azkaban had awarded him.

It had been easy to convince himself to go, it was the other's that he worried about. Hermione would worry that he would mess the past up, Ron would not dare to disagree with his new girlfriend, and Ginny, well she was just Ginny.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized he had already reached the Gyffindor Common Room entrance until the portrait of the Fat Lady snapped at him.

"Are you going to stand there all day or what?" he blinked, surprised, and looked up at the portrait. She was glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes and told her the password and she swung open muttering about disrespect. He scrambled in to the common room and headed over to where his friends were located.

"Hey guys," he greeted, jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to Ginny. She laughed.

"Hey," she responded, her hazel eyes meeting his green. He smiled back. Ginny was gorgeous, her long red hair reaching to the middle of her back in cascading waves, with curves in all the right places, and beautiful hazel eyes with flecks of green and blue in them.

Harry turned his eyes away from Ginny to Hermione and Ron, sitting across from them. Hermione had also grown to be a very pretty woman, with her frizzy hair now wild curls, curves, and intelligent doe-brown eyes. Ron was the same Ron, lanky with freckles and carrot colored hair. He and Hermione were now going strong and had been ever since their make-out session during the Final Battle, a month ago. They had finished fixing up the castle with help from the Weasley family, Ministry, and the Order.

The castle was as beautiful as ever, exactly the same as it had been before the war took place. The bodies that had been there, both death eaters and students alike, had been buried by loved ones. The Malfoys were parted, mainly because Harry had let it slip to the press that if it weren't for Narcissa, he would be dead and Voldemort would have still been at large.

"What do you need, Harry?" Hermione asked intelligently. She could always tell when he had something on his mind. A feat that was both a pain and a blessing. Right now, Harry was leaning more towards a pain.

"Well, I just got done talking to Dumbledore and McGonagoll and they gave me a proposition…." Harry trailed off, not meeting any of his friends' faces. Hermione put her copy of Withering Heights down and turned her attention fully on Harry.

"What kind of propostion?" her eyes narrowed when he hesited.

"Er..Well, it's kind of.. basically.." he paused, not knowing how to exactly phrase it quite the right way. Hermione tsked impatiently, her brown eyes boring in to his green in a way that quite clearly said 'just spit it out!' He gulped.

"Welltheyofferedtoletmegointothepasttomyparentsseventhyearandtakeyouguyswithme," Harry finished. Ron and Hermione looked at him weirdly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He said that Dumbledore and McGonagoll offered to let him go into the past, exactly the time where his parents are going into their seventh year, and take us with him." She deciphered for them. Ron looked at the two of them as if they were crazy.

"How the bloody hell did you undestand that, it sounded like gibberish to me!" Ginny looked at her brother disdandly before turning her attention back to Harry.

"I'll definetly go, sounds like fun!" she reached up and lightly pecked his cheek. He blushed and Ron turned his attention away.

"I'll go too, we've always gone together, that's not changing now. Especially with my sister going." He added as an after thought. Ginny glared at him while Harry chuckled lightly. All that was left was getting Hermione to agree. As they were reading each other's minds, all three of them turned to Hermione, who had a thoughtful expression painted on her face.

"Pretty please, mione?" they all gave her doe eyes and she laughed.

"Fine, but when do we leave, I want to get packed as soon as possible," Harry looked at her slyly.

"We leave tonight," he answered, a Potter-worthy smirk on his face. Hermione jumped to her feet noiselsy.

"Well it's a good thing you mentioned that!" she scolded him before running up the staircase, nondoubtedly to get ready.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other for a moment before bursting with laughter.

* * *

I wrote this a while ago, when I had writer's block for Starting Again and found it so I decided to finish it and post it up to see if you guys like it. Tell me if I should continue please.


	2. Dinner Surprises

Professor McGonagall sat in the heads chair, waiting slightly impatiently. It was ten minutes past six o'clock and there was still no sign of Potter and his friends. She looked up at Dumbledore's portrait, he smiled cheerfully back down at her.

"Don't be so impatient Minerva, they'll be here." His bright blue eyes twinkled as he unfolded his hands and reached into a bowl beside him.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked her politely, grabbing two. Professor McGonagall looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You are a portrait, Albus, I can't have one," Professor Dumbledore chuckled and stuck the two into his mouth.

"Yum, oh yes I know, I just didn't want to be rude and not ask at all," McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned back to staring at the entrance door. There was no reason in trying to make sense of Dumbledore. He was making more sense as the portrait then he did alive.

Professor McGonagall's thoughts were interrupted with a loud crash, followed closely by laughter and yelling. She heard a deep chuckle from behind her and turned again to Dumbledore's portrait. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling from his ancient face.

"It seems as Harry and his friends have arrived," he said casually, as if they were talking about the weather. Professor McGonagall couldn't but smile as the memories of Harry's father and his partner Sirius Black causing explosions weekly.

"Sorry Professor!" Harry quickly burst into the room, his hair messier then usual and his skin flushed. Behind him his friends arrived in a similar fashion. She felt her lip twitch upward.

"Never mind that Potter, let's get on with it," she handed him a piece of paper. He read the spell and then handed it to Hermione, who read and handed to Ron who didn't get a chance to read it before Ginny plucked it out of his hands.

Before a fight between the two siblings broke out, Professor McGonagall intervened, "Now think of the date September 1, 1970 at six o'clock," she waited as they closed their eyes, thinking of the date. "Now when I count to three, say the spell, understand?" they nodded.

"One, two, three,"

"Aetas Vicissitudo!" rebounded around the room and Professor McGonagall watched as her favorite students disappeared. The spell caused dust to fall in the room and a few of Professor Dumbledore's things to fall. She began to clean the room, all the while one thought ringing in her head,

_Good luck, 1977! _

* * *

September 1st, 1977, Marauders, Great Hall

"What the hell is taking so long?" Sirius groaned, holding his head in his hands. Remus rolled his eyes, Sirius had been asking the same question over and over again, ever since the Sorting had taken place. Remus himself was beginning to wonder what was going on, the teachers kept exchanging looks and Dumbledore had yet to arrive, and with a way going on, it was not a very good combination.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Sirius complaining yet again. He groaned and threw an empty goblet at him. It hit him on the side of his face, narrowly missing his right eye.

"What was that for!?" Sirius glared at him. Remus gave a marauder-worthy smirk and answered back calmly.

"Well you wouldn't shut up, so I had to make you," he retorted, twirling his wand rather threateningly, his soft silver eyes staring at Sirius challengingly. James, who had been daydreaming about a certain red head, was brought roughly back when Sirius and Remus started throwing hexes at each other across the table.

"Guys," he started, watching as Sirius turned Remus's hair bright turquoise and Remus retaliated by putting horrendous pink eye shadow and clashing, bright red lipstick all over his lips like a clown.

"GUYS!!" James said with more force, tired of the fight already. They shot up, surprised by the loud noise.

"DON"T DO THAT!" they yelled angrily and James remembered, with slight guilt, that they had extremely sensitive hearing.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly as they sat back down. Most of the people were staring in their direction, the teachers, namely McGonagall, glaring at them in a teacherly fashion. Most of the students staring at them were laughing, all but little Miss Lily Evans, who were staring at them in a McGonagoll-ish manor, her hands on her hips.

She got up, no doubt about to lecture them on setting the wrong example for the younger students, a lecture they heard quite a few times during the year. They were saved however by the large double door bursting open and Dumbledore walking in, closely followed by students the marauders had never seen. The first two were female, one with wavy, chocolate brown hair, intelligent looking, honey brown eyes, and curves in all the right places; in other words, she was drop dead gorgeous and was attracting quite a few longing looks from the various hormone driven guys in the hall.

The other girl was equally as gorgeous, with ginger red hair, wavy with the random curl every where, all the way to mid-back, and bright, energetic, hazel eyes, brown with flecks of blue and green, she had curves and was attracting the same stares. The other two, both boys were attracting the same amount of attention but with the girls. One had the same ginger red hair as the girl, with light blue eyes shining; he was tall, and slightly muscled.

The last boy was probably the most mysterious. He was almost as tall as his lanky friend, with unruly jet-black hair. He was muscled but not as much as his friend; his build seemed to be more for speed. _Like a seeker_ rang through James's head. But the most alluring thing to the boy was the sparkling emerald eyes behind his glasses.

"Bloody hell, who are they?" Sirius asked, his eyes sweeping the new students, lingering on the girls more then necessary.

"I have no idea but the black haired kid reminds me of James," Remus answered, his eyes lingering on the black haired boy. James backtracked and his eyes landed on the boy again. He could clearly see what Remus meant, the boy looked exactly like him, except of course, the eyes. The eyes reminded him of someone, but who? He pondered this until Dumbledore and the mysterious teenagers made it to the middle of the room.

"May I have your attention please?" James eyes swiveled towards Dumbledore immediatley. He was surprised that Dumbledore still felt the need to say that, being headmaster for as long as he was, hadn't he realized that as soon as he stood up, every was always on him?

"For the first time in Hogwarts hystery, we are welcoming exchange students from Ireland." Murmers broke out. Why were they letting them in? What was so special about them?

"I bet you are wondering why they are here?" Dumbledore chuckled light heartedly and continued, "their parents died in the war not a week ago, it is a sore subject to them and they wish that you do not question them," a sad silence vibrated through the hall. Even Sirius seemed disheartened and had stopped his mindless tirade on 'respecting people's emtpy stomaches!'

Pain seemed to flash through the new students faces as they, nondoubtfully, were remembering the terrible memories that plagued them.

Dumbledore, alone, seemed to resist the gloom. He clapt his hands together and whipped out the sorting hat and stool from seemingly out of no where.

"Now, on to the sorting!"

* * *

I give thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Tell me what you thought of the chapter, give critisms, advice, ideas, anything that could help me make the story better for you guys!

Love,

Bluedoggie


	3. Sortings

Harry could never brush off the feeling of amazement of seeing Dumbledore alive again, smiling happily at them, waiting until Professor McGonagall made it down to start the sorting of the four 'new' kids. He smirked, thinking about the headmistress in the future. 'Probably praying for 1977,' he thought, waiting for Professor McGonagall to take the piece of parchment from Dumbledore's hands. Finally she did so, examining the small list of names before beginning.

"Granger, Hermione," she still had the familiar no-nonsense tone that he had grown to love. Hermione walked over and sat down quickly, waiting for Professor McGonagall to drop the old hat onto her head. Harry watched with minimal interest as Hermione's face disappeared, replaced by the old hat.

"Gryffindor must have had a melon for a head," Harry muttered to no one in particular. He heard Ron quickly cough and grinned.

"Gryffindor!" Hermione jumped up and walked over to the applauding table. She sat down next to a pretty round faced girl and quickly turned her attention towards the sorting.

"Thomson, Ginny," Ginny grinned and walked confidently towards the hat. The hat barely touched her head before it was back in Professor McGonagall's arms and she had placed herself to the side of Hermione. Ron quickly followed his sister, leaving Harry the sole center of attention.

"Smith, Harry," Harry muttered something about no point calling his name, before walking over and allowing the hat to plunge him into darkness.

_My my, how interesting_, a soft, raspy voice spoke into Harry's ear.

**First sign of going crazy, over-sized hat's talk to you**, Harry retorted.

_**You have seen a lot of terrible things in your life Mr. Potter**_. Funny, the hat seemed to be ignoring Harry.

_I think you would do best in Slytherin_, the hat advised

**Yes, and if you put me into that house, I will cut small strips of off you, one by one, force feed them to yourself and then have Fawkes burn you into a crisp and throw your ashes into the lake**_,_ Harry thought calmly.

"Gryffindor!" Hmm, smart hat. Harry grinned and walked over to his friends.

"Why do I have the feeling you just did something bad?" Hermione asked him wearily. His grin grew.

"What do you mean? Did you know hats could eat themselves?" he asked innocently. The others burst out laughing in response.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I started school and have been really busy. Any way, tell me what you thought 'cause I personally liked this chapter! Sorry it's so short!


	4. Don't Mess With Remus, he's scary

James stared widely at the new students. The black haired boy had apparently said something highly amusing as he walked over to the table as all of his friends were now laughing their heads off.

"They don't seem to be people who just lost their parents, do they?" Remus asked them, his face somber and serious as he glanced at them.

"I know, I mean didn't Dumbledore say that they were sore about it?" Sirius stared incredulously at the group. James had to agree with his friends. There definitely was something off about the exchange students and he was determined to find out what it was. They watched as the red-head boy said something, apparently offending to his sister as she glared at him. She stood up and promptly kissed the black haired boy, sitting in his lap as she did so.

"Damn, I wish she would do that to me!" Sirius was looking at the girl hopefully. Remus stared at him in open-disgust. He grabbed his goblet and promptly poured it on Sirius's head. Said boy's head shot up angrily.

"Moony! What the hell was that for?!" Sirius practically screamed at him. He smirked mauradishly before responding.

"You looked like you were a little too hot padfoot," he responded, smirking at his friend amusedly. Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at Remus aggressively. Remus continued to stare at him amusedly.

"Oh no, you have your wand pointing at me, what ever should I do?" he remarked sarcastically.

"Beg for mercy," Sirius shot back. He twirled his wand in his hand before jabbing it at Remus. Immediately Remus was dangling upside down, his robes falling over his face. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at the Marauders as Remus whipped out his wand and shot a spell towards Sirius. Sirius dodged it and it hit a stray Slytherin. Said Slytherin started to blow up and was now floating towards the ceiling. The split second in which everyone, including Sirius, was laughing at the Slytherin was all it took for Remus to get back on the ground.

He shot a spell at Sirius who didn't have enough time to dodge. He was glued to the ceiling, sporting a Hogwart's girl uniform, complete with plaid skirt and knee length socks. Remus shot another spell and Sirius's hair grew to mid-back and wrapped itself into two ponytails, and very pink make-up appeared on his face. It was obvious who had lost this fight.

Everyone in the Great Hall, save Professor McGonagol, Lily Evans, and the poor Slytherin everyone forgot about, were laughing at Sirius's expense. Every suspicion James had about the new students went out the door as he stared at his distressed friend.

"A little help here?" Sirius called from the roof, his eyes about two sizes bigger as he heard his voice. It was now strangley high-pitched and obviously feminine.

"Of course, how could someone not help a damsel in distress?" called a voice. James, as well as everyone in the hall, turned in the direction of the voice. It was coming from the black haired boy, he had his wand raised and in a second, had Sirius sprawled out on the floor from the sudden release. The rest of the hall laughed as Sirius glared up at forementioned boy.

"A little more gentler next time, if you don't mind?" he grumbled, excepting the boy's hand. Said boy smirked.

"Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again," the boy replied, kissing Sirius's hand in greeting. The hall erupted into laughter once again.

_Maybe they aren't so bad after all, _James thought as everything calmed down. Remus was still shaking with laughter when he, James, Peter, and female Sirius made their way into the Common Room later that evening.

* * *

So? What did you think? I know it's short but I can't really think of anything major so I just thought that a little funny thing would be perfect for the moment. Next chapter will be Harry's first day of classes. I'm so proud, he made it that far before jumping his dad! Not that way either!

P.S. Sorry at the moment I am really hyper!


	5. Of Injuries and Black Mail

Harry sighed, setting himself down slowly onto one of the squishy armchairs in the common room, wincing as he did so. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron each gave him sympathetic looks as they sat down on the chairs next to his. Hermione conjured up an ice pack and Harry thankfully grabbed it and put it on his propped ankle, only one of the injuries he had received that day.

"Mate, just go the hospital wing and get fixed up." Ron said unethusiastically. There was no force behind his words, as if he had been saying them for quite some time without any effect. Harry shook his head and moved his body into a more comfortable position, repeatedly wincing as he did so.

"Ron's right, I mean you've been walking straight into trouble all day now, and it will only take Madame Prompherey or whoever it is about five minutes to heal you." Hermione stated reasonably.

Harry knew they were right, after all, if he had just gone to her after the first incident, he wouldn't be hurting as bas as he did now. On the other hand, he had been through worse, after all it was only a few minor cuts and bruises.

Ginny seemed to read his mind, because she was the next to speak, "And before you even say it, it is not only a few minor cuts and bruises! You have a gash all across you're abdomin, a sprained or fractured ankle, not to mentioned what happened to your ribs! I wouldn't be surprised if half of them were broken!" Harry winced, knowing she was right. However, he wasn't about to just give in.

"But the last time I went to the hospital wing, I was kept there for a week, and there was less damage don then! Not to mention, I've been through worse." He argued back. Ginny bit her lip, thinking about what else they could say.

"If you don't go, I won't give you back your broom," Hermione threatened, taking her wand out and preparing to summon Harry's broom into her outstretched hand.

Harry's vibrant green eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't.

Hermione smirked, tightening the grip on her wand, "Wouldn't I?" she countered cheekily. Harry swore loudly before slowly getting up.

"Fine, you guys win, I'll go get fixed up, but she better not ask how I got so many injuries in one day." Harry muttered before gingerly making his way towards the portrait hole. The others shared amused looks before following him out.

It took awhile for them to make it to the wing as they had to keep avoiding the teachers and prefects making their rounds.

"Couldn't you have threatened him earlier?" Ron grumbled as they stood behind a statue of Wendelin the Weird to avoid the rather nasty looking caretaker, a younger version of Filch.

"Can you just please get off my foot!" Harry hissed. Ron quickly moved and Harry took a moment to rub his very swollen foot.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Hermione whispered motioning with her hands for them to move. Harry winced as he applied a small amount of pressure on his foot, and began to limp towards the next corridor with his friends, After 15 more mimutes of evading teachers and prefects, they made their way into the hospital wing.

From the words they could make out, they weren't the only people needing Madame Prompherey's expert healing.

"Honestly, why don't you just come a bit late to school instead of spending your first week back in the hospital? I am sure Professor Dumbledore would allow it, dear." Prompherey's motherly voice rang through to them, closely followed by, surprisingly, Remus Lupin's.

I just can't come late, I would miss too much homework." He reasoned quietly. It was odd, hearing his voice so quiet, much different then how he had been earlier.

"Excuse me?" Ginny finally called out. The conversation from the other room immediately ceased and Harry was just about to tell his friends that he would come back in the morning, when the door lurched open.

"How may I help you?" a noticably younger version of Madame Prompherey addressed them.

"Well, my friend here got hurt and would like it if you could help him." Ginny slyly pushed Harry forward, causing him to nearly fall into Prompherey.

"Alright let's see what's wrong," she led him towards a bed across Remus's, who was feigning sleep.

"You guys should go back to your commons before you get into trouble." She added towards the rest of the group. They nodded and left, leaving Harry scowling in their direction.

"Now, take off your shirt." Harry looked up at Prompherey as if she were crazy.

"Now please!" he grudgingly complied, taking off his white school shirt and revealing nasty looking bruises along his ribcage, and a large and noticebly deep gash along his stomache. Prompherey took it all in with wide eyes.

"How in the world did this happen?" Harry looked dowm, slightly embarrassed.

"Well…"

* * *

I know I said that I would write about his first day, but this came to mind instead. So tell me what you think? It's not as funny as the other chapters or anything and it is rather short so I'm not sure what you guys think so please tell me. It took a while for me to update but I had a lot of school work to catch up on so please forgive me.

love,

Bluedoggie


End file.
